


Underneath the sparkling lights

by the_milky_way



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future, Future Fic, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Romantic Derek Hale, Stiles being Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Rushing through the woods in the middle of the night with Scott sounds and feels a little like a Déjà-vu. Stiles would appreciate it, if Scott actually told him what they were doing here. No such luck, alas him stumbling around in the dark with no idea what's waiting for him. On Halloween. He just hopes that he doesn't end up with his throat ripped out after all these years successfully avoiding it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Underneath the sparkling lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> Hi there,
> 
> Hope you'll like this little piece.  
> I tried to work some of your likes into it and then i tsort of turned into something fluffy. I also tried to keep it at least a little bit Halloween-themed.

“This feels a little bit like a Déjà-vu. Us wandering around the woods in the middle of the night. You know? A horrible kind of Déjà-vu even. Why are we here again? On Halloween? Are we in search of a body? Thank God, you’ve already been bitten.”

“Right. ‘Cause that’s what is important right now. Not the fact that we maybe could be looking for someone who might need our help? Or that maybe this time around you could end up with a lovely bite mark? But hey, thank God, I already am a creature of the night. Don’t even need a costume.”

“Your sarcasm needs work.”

The look he gets is totally earned and Stiles knows it. He doesn’t have a single clue why they are out here. Scott only told him to meet him at the entrance to the Preserve and that guns or other kinds of weapons aren't needed. This little voice in the back of his mind screaming at him that, when Scott says weapons are not necessary that Stiles totally should bring a weapon, has been really loud when he got ready to meet Scott. And to be honest, he totally did bring one.

His service gun is safely tucked away in its holster at his back. And Stiles is pretty sure Scott knows that. He wouldn’t be Stiles if he didn’t come prepared. There might also be some wolfsbane bullets hiding in his pockets as well. Hey, they are traipsing through the woods in the middle of the night after all. On Halloween. Call him superstitious but he really doesn't want to tempt fate.

“I had a date, you know. I had plans for Halloween. And I was looking forward to them.”

“You were going to pig out on chips, pizza and beer on your dad’s couch, Stiles. Not what I’d call a date.”

“Lies. All lies. Never listen to what my dad tells you. I’m only in town for the weekend and I actually had plans. So why are we here again? Who needs our help so desperately that it’s going to take an Alpha and an FBI agent to offer it?”

Stiles stumbles a little when Scott pushes his shoulder into him. His friend doesn’t seem too amused by Stiles’ complaining. Another sign that things have changed quite a lot during the last few years. Scott usually took his yammering with a smile and a puppy dog look. These days there is more annoyance present.

Stiles blinks into the darkness around them. Just because he’s been complaining since they set foot into the preserve doesn’t mean he hasn’t kept eyes and ears trained on his surroundings. He’s not an innocent, unknowing teenager anymore. And he knows they aren’t alone out here. Haven’t been for a few minutes now.

“Not gonna tell me why you wanted me out here on Halloween? Should I have dressed up for the occasion?”

“Didn’t think you’d come if I told you beforehand.” Scott looks sheepish and a little apologetic even.

“Oookaaayyyy…” Stiles feels 16 all over again. He doesn’t like it all that much. Back then Scott started to keep things from him, which ultimately put him in danger. It was also the time when Scott pulled stunts where he made things sound important that in the end turned out to be the really - like really - unimportant stuff in all the chaos they were caught up in.

“This is private property.”

Oh and not to forget, it was also the time he developed a huge ass crush on an older werewolf. A crush that right now is waving wildly at him to show that it’s still around and kicking. Great.

“See? Déjà-vu.” He might be flailing his arms a little at that, just to stay in the mood. He usually has his body under control these days. Mostly. When Derek isn’t nearby.

“Yeah, I get it, Stiles.” Scott sighs but sounds amused. His eyes sparkle a little and if Stiles had to guess he’d say that this was planned. Huh?

“Hi Derek, fancy seeing you here. You don’t happen to know why I was dragged out here on Halloween and why I had to cancel my plans?”

“Again, vegging out on your dad’s couch does not count as proper plans or even as a date, Stiles. And really, the pizza delivery guy is so not your type.” He sometimes hates Scott. He feels his cheeks heat up.

Derek does what he does best, raises his eyebrows and remains silent. Scott actually snorts at that, pats Stiles on the back, whispers something that suspiciously sounds like “have fun” and is gone the very next second.

This feels like set up.

+++

Derek shuffling his feet a little draws Stiles’ attention away from the point where Scott just vanished into the dark. 

“Uh… okay. Why does that feel like I’ve been set up?” He’s never been one to keep his mouth shut or his thoughts to himself. And, he finally wants to know why Scott dragged him out here.

“Follow me,” Derek says, dry and without any kind of inflection. Like always. He’s turned around and about to vanish into the darkness as well before Stiles can even so much as blink. What the hell?

“Derek! What the fuck?”

Derek actually waits for him to catch up. Huh? Okay, some things apparently do change. 

Because of course Stiles is following him. That wasn’t ever the question. Back in the day he would have pestered the werewolf with questions over questions in the quest to find out where they were going and what they would be doing there. Out of curiosity and to hide how scared he actually was all the time. Now he’s a trained agent with years of experience concerning the Supernatural. He still would really like to know where they are headed, though. It is Halloween after all. And his plans do not include being mauled by something Derek needs help with. They might have included his dad’s couch, a lot of pizza and a horror movie, but that’s beside the point and not something anyone, namely Scott and Derek, needs to know.

“It’s a surprise,” Derek finally deigns to say. Not that it helps much with finding out what’s going on. 

“Cool. Because I love surprises so much. Because surprises have been so brilliantly positive these last years. Do tell, Derek. Did a Halloween costume come to life somehow? Do we have to do an exorcism? Did a portal to Halloweentown open? What is it?”

“Why does it have to be something bad? And really, Halloweentown? Never figured you for someone to watch that.” There is a smirk on Derek’s face. Stiles just knows that, even though he can’t see it, since Derek’s still a step ahead of him. He hears it though, knows Derek well enough to be aware of the nuances in his voice.

“And still, you know what it is.” He doesn’t sound smug. Nope. He also doesn’t almost go flying over a root in the dark only to be saved by Derek’s hand on his chest. His heart doesn’t skip a little when he feels the warmth through his shirt where his jacket has fallen open. Nope. Not at all. 

“I had sisters. It was a tradition on Halloween. And I didn’t live on the moon. We had TV. And imagine, even the internet.” Derek says while steadying Stiles. Now he can see the smirk. Stiles just rolls his eyes. He might not be 16 anymore, doesn’t mean he can’t act like it from time to time.

“Nice. Still, what’s the plan here? Gonna finally rip my throat out? Make an honorable wolf out of me?”

The second those words leave his mouth Derek parts a few branches in front of him and leads Stiles into a clearing. A clearing full of fairy lights that give out a warm glow and create an almost otherworldly atmosphere. To say he’s stunned would be a crass understatement. Stiles is absolutely speechless for a second there.

“Think this is the right setup to rip your throat out? Also, you and the term honorable wolf don't really go together.” Derek’s voice is dripping with sweet sarcasm and Stiles loves it. Also, rude. 

He stumbles further into the clearing, takes in the table set in the middle of it, the glasses and picnic basket on top of it and feels his cheeks heating up even more. If he didn’t know better he’d say that this is the perfect setting for a romantic date. But no, that can’t be. He must be dreaming.

“Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? I mean, you could still lay me out on that table and go to town… On my throat I mean. Yeah, okay that still sounds way too innuendo-laden.” 

The table is intriguing, so Stiles slowly starts walking towards it. White tablecloth, creamy-white porcelain settings for two and silverware. Derek apparently went all out. He feels his heart skip a beat again while his head tries to play catch-up. 

“Well, if you want that to happen. I think I can come up with something that includes your throat. I just have to refrain from killing you while doing it. I kind of like having you around alive, if that whole setup didn’t make it clear enough.” Derek’s standing next to him now, eyes fixed on the table but there’s a small smile present on his lips which makes his otherwise rather impassive looking face soften up a little. Derek in all his glory and Stiles thinks this could be turning in the best Halloween so far.

“Oh believe me, it did. Still does. I just… why now?” 

“It’s Halloween. The supernatural is part of our lives. Seemed a fitting day. And well, you are here. I am here. We are in town at the same time without any kind of supernatural emergency. Also, your dad yelled at me to finally make a move.” The smirk gets more pronounced and Stiles figures that the Dad-part holds at least a little bit of truth in it. 

“Never figured you for a romantic guy.” Stiles can’t help himself. He has to point that out. Because Derek really isn’t known for his romantic nature. Heartfelt grand gestures in the form of sacrifices all the way but none of those were ever really romantic.

“If it is for the right person.” With that Derek actually goes and pulls the chair out for Stiles. 

It makes him laugh a little, pulls at his heartstrings some more and wraps him in a warmth he’s missed since Lydia and him called it quits. He takes a seat, lets Derek pull out the food and drinks from the basket and busies himself with taking in the clearing around them. It must have taken some time to set it all up, because there are numerous strings of lights and fairy lights wrapped around trees, branches and bushes. 

It’s surreal in a good way. It’s that kind of date he would have pulled in his youthful exuberance and probably would have missed the target by miles. Derek, though, has managed to make it all romantic without it being too much or too creepy. Which is a feast for the werewolf. Well no, that’s not true. They have both grown up and learned how to go about relationships, romantic ones or other kinds. Would have been a shame if neither of them had learned anything from the way things went while Stiles was in high school. 

“You good?” Derek’s voice, the sudden uncertainty hidden beneath the rough tone pulls him back into the present. Back to the reality of him being on a date with Derek.

Stiles decides to go with honesty, because that seems to be the theme of the evening.

“Yeah. Great actually. This is… amazing. I never… I just never thought I... that we could have this.”

He reaches for the glass of wine Derek must have put in front of him while he was lost in thoughts. He’s usually not that keen on red wine but this one tastes less strong than he expected. He takes another sip, lets it sit on his tongue for a bit, just to remind himself that this is real and he’s really here.

“I… yeah, me either. For a long time. I wasn’t in a good place. You weren’t in a good place. It would have…”

“Imploded pretty spectacularly.” He smiles into his wine when Derek snorts. 

The wolf is watching him now, the small smile never leaving his lips. He looks content, pressure lifted off his shoulders now that Stiles is sitting there not objecting to being on a date. As if that would have been a possibility. 

“Probably, yes. There is something to say about life experience and being ready for changes,” Derek shrugs a little, takes a sip of his own wine and offers Stiles the Tupper box with what looks like Melissa’s famous lasagne.”

“Is the entire McCall family involved in this?”

“Do you really want to spend a date with my cooking as the center of it?”

The laugh that is pulled out of him feels genuine. Something he’s been missing, that has been absent from his life outside Beacon Hills for far too long. Stiles can’t remember the last time he actually laughed loud and free with one of his colleagues. Maybe putting in for a transfer closer to home doesn’t sound like the worst idea he’s had in the last few years. 

After that they sort of easily slip into a conversation that smoothly switches topics all the while enjoying a really good lasagne, more whine and lava cake as a desert. They talk for hours without really noticing, move down onto a blanket Derek brought, and closer together. It’s all rather cliche but Stiles never really had that kind of date before. To be able to have it, to have the chance for something like this, it makes him enjoy it even more.

Of course he almost has to ruin it. He wouldn’t be Stiles if life didn’t remind him that nothing ever goes smoothly for him. In the end it’s not a big deal but it sort of destroys the mood a little. Not because Stiles is being Stiles but because Derek is laughing so hard. So what if Stiles yelps in pain when Derek tries to kiss him only to end up putting him on his back and right on top of his service weapon? Well, no one needs to know but the two of them.

“Why am I not surprised you brought a gun?” Derek says when he’s finally calmed down again. Stiles is somewhat mesmerized by the flushed skin and sparkling eyes so it takes him a bit to register the words.

“Hey, first of all, I didn't know this would be a date. Secondly, when Scott says there is no need for weapons and drags me into the woods in the middle of the night I sure as hell will always bring one. Thirdly, I am a freaking FBI agent, what did you expect?”

He doesn’t pout but it’s a close thing. He can barely keep himself from crossing his arms petulantly over his chest. 

Derek doesn’t say anything to that, just smiles, shakes his head and leans close to finally kiss Stiles. It’s not the revelation Stiles thought it would be, instead it feels like coming home, like finally having found the anchor he has being searching all this time. It’s just a small move but he deepens the kiss into something more while settling into Derek’s lap. A strong hand finds his hip, pulls him closer even. Derek’s other hand cradles one side of his face and keeps him where the wolf wants him. 

Stiles has never been kissed like that in his life. He thinks he’ll be ruined for anybody else. And he doesn’t mind at all. He loses himself in the kiss, in Derek, in the moment of being this close to another being and feeling safe. 

It’s Derek who pulls away first, eyes glowing, forehead pressed against Stiles’ and fingers twisted in Stiles’ shirt. They stay like that for a while, breathing, taking each other in, just feeling connected.

“So, I didn’t overdo it,” Derek almost whispers against Stiles’ lips.

“Oh you definitely did. But… I love it. Never had that kind of date. And it being with you actually makes sense in a very weird way.” His smile is answered with a kiss that somehow continues on from his lips over his jaw to his neck. The elongated canines his feels then and the careful bite that follows jolt him, make him gasp and tilt his head for better access. The growl from deep within the chest pressed against him has a wave of heat rolling over his body, making him shiver and grind against Derek. So that is a kink Stiles didn’t know he had. 

“You like this?” And if Derek sounds all smug about it Stiles doesn’t mind because the second he rolls his hips the man beneath him moans.

“Guess so. You?” 

The bite this time around is more forceful, claiming without breaking skin. Stiles should have known that biting would be a major turn on for him. 

“Gonna spend the night out here?” He gasps out while burying his hands in soft hair, gently tugging, guiding where he wants the mouth to go next. 

“Hmmm, got more blankets and sleeping bags.” 

Lips move against heated skin and Stiles loses himself in the sensation again. 

+++

Of course it’s Scott who finds them in the morning. 

The shrieking serves as a rather unpleasant wake up call but at least Derek had the presence of mind during the night to pull the blanket over them. Otherwise Scott would have seen more than either of them wants him to. They didn't go all the way but far enough for it to be a little bit embarrassing to be caught in the aftermath. 

It’s a rather funny sight, a grown man with his hands over his eyes mumbling expletives and trying to retreat backwards. 

“Just wanted to check if you are still alive. Neither of you answered your phones. You weren’t home. But I guess the date went well. Sooo I’m going to go back home and pretend I didn’t see anything.”

“You didn’t see anything, Scott,” Stiles yells at the retreating back before turning to Derek. The unimpressed face that greets him throws him for a second but Derek’s staring into the woods.

“What’s he saying?”

“Nothing nice. His own fault for bumbling in here,” Derek shrugs and in a smooth move pulls Stiles on top of him. “You good?”

“I am awesome. And before you ask, no regrets or second thoughts here. I’ve been crushing on you for ten years, so this is… sort of perfect actually.”

“Ten years huh?”

“Maybe eleven, if we count the awkward boner when we first met.”

It is a weird feeling to be lying on top of someone who is laughing but Stiles can’t imagine anywhere else he would want to be right now.

“Well, guess we should make this count then.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I think we deserve it.”

“So do I.”

The next thing they hear from Scott is a text message at noon to ask when he can expect his mother’s porcelain and tupperware back. They are still cocooned in the sleeping bags and blankets. Lying in the middle of the clearing, resting against each other and trading kisses that still feel like coming home, like something good and big.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much A. for the beta-services.  
> All remaining mistakes are of course mine.


End file.
